Rewinding Time
by ElementalxPhoenix19
Summary: after losing the war against the Akatsuki and Orochimaru, Naruto asks Kyuubi to rewind time and take them to the past so he can try to change the future. With the knowledge of the future and his powers, can the Rokudaime save Konoha?
1. Rewind Time and Meet your wife

-1**Rewinding Time **

**A/N Thank you everyone who is reading this story!!! Now, I like the elementals, fire, air, dark, water, earth, light, lightning, and any other elemental all in that order!! As you see, fire is my favorite!!! Why? I don't know, so…DON'T ASK!! Anywho! Hope you like this story!!! Also, this is a go-back-into-time-story! Enjoy!**

**Kyuubi: I think they get it. Now stop rambling!**

**Me: Ya want me to unlock…_The Beast_? **

**Sakura: I am NOT a beast!!!**

**Everyone: AH! RUN FOR THE HILLS!!!**

"**Demon talk"**

'_**Demon thought'**_

"Normal talk"

'_Normal thoughts/mind speaking'_

**--**

**Chapter One- Back in Time Meeting Your Wife**

**--**

25-yr-old Naruto was starring at his dead lover.

"Hinata, I wish there was something I could've done. I've always wanted to be Hokage so I could protect everyone in Konoha. But I failed to do so. I'm so sorry." he silently cried over his dead wife, his dead friends, and his dead 2-yr-old daughter, Aoi, who was named after Hinata's mother. His month old son, Minoto, named after his dad, the 4th Hokage. He sighed. He looked at the 12 tailed fox that now stood before him, head bowed in respect. Kyuubi looked at Naruto with eyes of sadness.

"I'm sorry, Kit. I couldn't save her, or any of them." he said. Naruto nodded, but suddenly got an idea.

"Kyuubi, you know almost all of the jutsu. Right?" Kyuubi only nodded his head. "Then do, do you know of a time jutsu?" Kyuubi blinked in surprise. Then slowly nodded his head.

"Yes, 12 in fact. But the one you would probably want, is called Fox Time. We foxes are the keepers of time, actually, so we don't even need jutsu for that. Now, hang on!" Naruto hung on. Suddenly, there was a flash, and you saw your dad standing over you.

"I'm so sorry for this burden, my son. If only, you could be older. Your mother died right after birth, you brother is only God knows where, and so is your sister. I'm sorry, it looks like a lonely path for you in life, if the villagers don't see you for a hero." tears were swelling up in Minoto's eyes, and then the Third Hokage appeared.

"Yondaime, it's time to seal…the fox. I'm sorry. I'll take good care of him." Naruto felt his own tears coming up, and, like any newborn baby would do, he cried. Minoto tried his best to calm baby Naruto, but to no avail. He then took him up on Gamabunta with a crying baby. Shinobi stared up in wonder.

'Is that a baby crying? Or is it Minoto-sensei?' wondered two genin. Kakashi and Rin. They looked at each other, and nodded. They started to run toward the giant frog, but someone held them back. They looked up to see Jiraiya.

"Minoto is about to sacrifice his life by sealing the great demon into his newborn son, Naruto. Honor it, Rin and Kakashi." said Jiraiya. They all three bowed their heads, along with others, who finally knew what was happening, except they didn't know it was his son the Yondaime was sealing the Great tailed fox into. They wouldn't know for 18 more years…

5 years later…

Naruto was currently training in the Forest of Death, now communicating with Kyuubi. Kyuubi also knew of the magic he done in the future so Naruto could try to change it. Fact was, Naruto had to restart life from Day 0. But, by five years, he could already do a third of his techniques. He worked on taijutsu, ninjutsu, and with spare time, genjutsu. He knew a lot of techniques for each, which was why he was considered the _Trick Fox _mostly known for his genjutsu, and his rasengan, and his elementals rasengans. And also, most famous of all, was his _speed_. His other nickname was, _Speeding Fox. _He was feared for all the nicknames he had. He has, er, had, 13 names alltogether. He had to get those names back. Currently, he was working on the Fox Flash, which allowed him to teleport anywhere as long as he has been there, which also included behind the enemy, in front, to the side, _**ANYWHERE**_.

'_Hey, Kyuubi? Do you think we could teleport to the Sand village? I've been there in my past, but now?' _Naruto was meditating right now, and talking with Kyuubi. Kyuubi shook his head.

"**Yeah. I've done it plenty of times, including when I landed in your village! Seriously, people see a giant fox appear all of a sudden, and they go, "AHHH! KILL THE GIANT FOX!" "Skin it!" "Feed him to the fishies!!" "TORTURE HIM BY PUTTING HIM IN A PINK DRESS AND MAKE-UP ON!! BWUHAHAHAHAHA!" **he stopped after that last one. Naruto stared at Kyuubi laughing. Kyuubi glared at him. **"It ain't funny, kid, I think it was Orochimaru!"** Naruto laughed harder. Finally Naruto calmed down, and left his mind after saying good-bye. He had long since changed his mindscape, and added a few foxes so Kyuubi wouldn't be so lonely. So Kyuubi didn't mind Naruto leaving. Once outside, Naruto started during his taijutsu stances. He was during well in taijutsu. Probably half as good as Lee. Of course, Lee wasn't in the academy yet, so by the time academy arrives for him, he will be better then even Gai maybe. In ninjutsu, as good as Kakashi, genjutsu, better then Kuranai was. He had only learned a bit of Fox Magic, but was planning on learning more during this lifetime. Naruto already knew the basics, and was waiting for Kyuubi to teach him. He worked on his taijutsu, and he soon felt ready to start the next step of the Lotus. While he was training, he was being watched.

Hinata's POV

You were walking along the park, and decided to go explore somewhere. You soon found a trail of footsteps and followed them. Soon you came onto a forest and saw a sign. You walk up to it and read.

**TRAINING AREA 44-**

**OTHERWISE KNOWN AS- FOREST OF DEATH!!!**

**CAUTION: CONTAINS MAN-EATING PLANTS-ANIMALS-INSECTS, POISINOUS PLANTS-ANIMALS-INSECTS, YES, EVEN THE TREES CAN KILL YOU. EVEN THE GROUND.**

You stepped back out of fear. You couldn't go in there. But…Father would! Any brave Hyuuga would. But you didn't want to risk your life by…you gulped.

'_I HAVE to do it!! Any Hyuuga would. So, I-I-I WILL do it! N-Neji would!' _You found the courage you needed and looked around. No one was here. You slipped into an opening and looked around. So far so-

"CREEEEE!!! CREEEEEE!"

"AHHHHHHGHH!!" you jumped at these screams. Or yells. Cries. Whatever they were, they weren't anything you had ever heard of. You slowly walk along the path, checking for anything out of place. Along the path, you soon saw a liquidy area that bubbled and hissed. You had heard of quicksand, but never did it sound, or on the pictures you saw, LOOKED like this. It was a brownish bluish pit with specks of green. You thought you were going to throw up because of the smell. You looked around and saw a branch. You quickly grab it, mindful of the trees around you, and threw it in. The sandy liquid bubbled, hissed, and the branch was quickly devoured. You made some quick notes.

'_This can't be quicksand. First, branches float on quicksand, and so can humans if they don't panic. This stuff just swallows it, and DEVOURS it. It's like a stomach actually.'_ you quickly detour around, which was easy since the path was large enough for three people to walk together on in a sideway line. You walk for about 2 hours, getting bored until you came onto a clearing. You jump behind some bushes, and watch as a blonde hair boy of about your age open his eyes. You quickly run your eyes over his body and blush as he doesn't have his shirt on. He then moves and starts running around. You wonder what he is doing, and suddenly a kunai is thrown your way. You cry out and barely dodge the thrown object. You get up and walk shyly out of the bushes, knowing you've been caught. You blush, and the boy seeing you also blushes.

Naruto's POV

You watch as the love of your dreams came out of the bushes. You blush, realizing you had your shirt off. You walk to it and put it on. You turn to her, your voice gentle.

"You were spying on me?" Hinata nodded, to embarrassed to speak. You walk over to her. "May I ask why?" the poor girl blushed deeper and started stuttering.

"W-well, I-I wa-was bore-bored and I wa-wanted to do some-something interesting. I-I came across th-this for-forest o-o-of d-de-death and went in. I soon c-came across this p-puddle and then y-you. SORRY!!" Hinata then bowed her head and you came closer and lifted her head up. You then rub your thumb over the tears' paths and then look into her eyes. They were beautiful.

"Listen. It's ok! Why don't you stay here and watch me train. You could join me to! By the way, what's your name? Mine is Naruto Uzumaki!! Future Hokage of Konoha!" Hinata giggled.

Normal POV

Soon Hinata and Naruto were training. Hinata learned a few moves, and Naruto promised to teach her more. They then realized they had to go home, and they promised to meet back in the same clearing tomorrow. Naruto was beginning to shape the future his way.


	2. Graduation and teams

-1**Rewinding Time**

**A/N Ok, so I think a lot of people liked the first chapter. And if I'm right, THANKS!!! There was a lot of people actually that liked the chapter, I think. So, yeah!!! Well, hope you enjoy this one 2!**

**Kyuubi: Yeah, yeah…Can you get on with the story now???**

**Sasuke: I agree. You ramble on to much…Like Naruto…Stupid dobe…**

**Naruto: **

**Me: Hey Sasuke, you might wanna shut up now.**

**Sasuke: Why?**

**Naruto: I'm about to beat your butt up!!! THAT'S WHY!!**

**Me: --' Oh boy…**

**Disclaimer: I forgot this in the original chapter, but it should be obvious that I, unfortunately don't own Naruto…sigh**

"**Demon talking/someone screaming loudly to catch someone's attention"**

'_**Demon thinking'**_

"Normal talking"

'_Normal thinking/mind speech'_

**Chapter Two-Academy Graduation and Teams**

It had been 7 years since that day they met, and they have became best friends. They both also wanted to be more then friends but kept their feelings hidden. They also befriended more people along the road of life. Sasuke, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Shino, Lee, TenTen, and even Neji. They all even trained with each other…

"Hey, Naruto! Don't forget that today we get to graduate and become full fledged ninja!!" Hinata exclaimed as she and Naruto both sat down in the room. She and Naruto were both excited. They were also sitting with their other friends, Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji, Shino, and Sasuke. Iruka then told the class to quiet down.

"First, we will have a mock battle. After the winners get through round 1, you will fight again. Then you'll be paired up again until only 9 people are left. Those 9 people will become genin, and the rest of you get to hear more of my lessons!" Naruto was confused. These were different graduation exams. Did he do something wrong to change the past? Maybe it was befriending ALMOST all of the nine rookies? He'd have to check it out. Meanwhile, people were being paired up. He also worried about the competition being narrowed down. He wanted the original Rookie 9 to be together. He knew them best, and was friends with them best. While in his thoughts, Naruto's name was called five times. Finally he got out of it when Sasuke tried to punch him, but Naruto successfully blocked.

"You're up against someone already, dobe." Naruto smirked.

"Then how come I can beat you if I'm the dobe?" Sasuke scowled and then grinned.

"You've just been lucky is all!" he claimed. Naruto shook his head and walked up to Iruka who pointed to a door where the match will be. He walked to the door and saw that the boy was Natzuki Suki. Naruto smirked.

'_This'll be a piece of cake!'_ he was right. He beat Natzuki in 5 minutes. When he stepped out smiling he heard a lot of fan girls say dang, and his friends cheer. Except Shino. He sat back down between Sasuke and Hinata talking to them until Hinata was called. While she was fighting, he counted the people that fought and won, ticking them off his fingers.

'_Sasuke, Chouji, Shino, Shikamaru, Kiba, and me are people who were in the previous Rookie 9. I'm sure Hinata is going to win, but I'm not so sure about Sakura. Or even Ino. They're tough, but not tough enough for half the people in this room. Please Kami-sama put them up against another fan girl!!' _Sasuke called him out of his thoughts.

"Yo, Hinata won and now it's some dude against some girl. I vote for the girl…" Naruto looked at the pair. Indeed it looked like the girl was mad at the boy and the boy was going to get CREAMED. They were led into the door, and 6 seconds later, the girl came out with no scratch on her. Iruka, Naruto, Hinata, and the rest of their friends sweat dropped. (--')

'_She must've been pretty mad…' _Kiba thought.

'_Glad I didn't face her. Troublesome women. Except Hinata…' _Shikamaru.

'_Nice, dude. Nice…' _Sasuke.

'…' Shino.

'_Whoa. Now THAT'S girl power…' _Hinata.

'_Hmmm. Good thing Hinata never gets mad…Wait. She did one time her enemies, and at her fellow comrades…and this past is changing a little…OH CRAP!!!'_ Naruto panicked.

"Hinata, you're never going to get mad at any of us…are you?" Hinata stared at him.

"Unless you get me mad…then no. Why?" Naruto shook his head.

"Nothing. Nothing. Nothing at all! Hehe…" he turned to Sasuke to talk to him. Soon after everyone had fought Iruka walked back up to the classroom.

"Okay, next will be--------------" and then everyone had fought again, and now there were 18 people left. Including the original Rookie 9. Naruto was to busy saying hoping that none of the Rookie 9 be paired up to notice that he was called.

"**NARUTO UZUMAKI!!! GET YOUR BUTT UP HERE AND STOP DATDREAMING!!"** yelled a red-faced Iruka.

"Hm? Oh sorry. I guess I got lost on the train of thought…" said Naruto, yawning. He looked at his opponent to see………………………………...(What do you think of the color blue? I think it's pretty awesome…Oh! Did you want to know who Naruto was up against? Ok…) some dude with a scarf around his head, heading all of his face. Naruto grinned on the inside.

"Hey, can you even see with that-" he was cut off by the boy.

"I quit…" then he walked out. Naruto shrugged, and turned to Iruka, awaiting his headband. He got it and sat down next to Hinata who also graduated. Soon, the original Rookie 9 all passed. You all went home then to catch a snooze and wonder about what team you'll be on…

**Next Morning late for the team assigning**

Naruto woke up and looking at the clock, yelled out and rushed around putting on his clothes and everything. He took a quick shower, put on his clothes, which consisted of a black tee outlined with orange, and black kaprees with orange pockets, the navy blue sandals, and now his headband, which was around his head. He brushed his hair, his teeth, ate an energy bar, and sped, _SPED,_ to the academy. When he arrived, Iruka looked patiently at him and told him to have a seat. He sat down by Hinata who giggled at him, Sasuke smirked, Shikamaru was asleep, Kiba silently laughed, Chouji smiled, and Shino was the same as always. Iruka told the teams.

"Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto make up Team 7. Team 8 is Kiba, Shino, and Hinata. Team 10 consists of-" Ino cut him off.

"The rest of us. Seriously, Iruka-sensei! Only 3 left now!" Iruka smiled.

"Being genin is about duty, but also has there fun moments. Have fun, and your sensei's will pick you up shortly. You, Team 7, you might want to have something interesting for two hours or three…" Sasuke and Sakura looked at him funny, and Naruto chuckled. He had something to do all right. A better prank! After all the other teams, with pity looks from their sensei's, Naruto started doing his trick, though Sasuke nor Sakura noticed him because of how fast he went.

"Sasuke, you might want to move three seats back." he looked at you funny, but did so.

'_Pay back time, though you don't know it yet…Kakashi-sensei…' _ the door opened, and an eraser fell on top of Kakashi's head. He took the eraser off his head which pulled a trigger and a bucket of honey fell over him, and the bucket fell on top of a button which created that whole area to cover with feathers which one feather fell over a beam that had hot orange un-washable paint splash at him. Naruto then laughed hard, and even Sasuke chuckled. Sakura, however, couldn't believe what she saw. How could Naruto make that prank that fast?! She rubbed her eyes and yep. A hot orange, honey feathered Kakashi was still there. She shook her head.

'_No, it must've been Sasuke!! Naruto's to slow for that!'_ on contraire, my little friend, if you had seen the training everyone had with each other, you would've known all about Naruto carrying Kyuubi. All about Naruto's heritage. And all about Naruto's speed, and jutsu. Also about Naruto beating Sasuke, like a lot of times. Now, as Kakashi tried to get as much of the stuff off as he could, Sasuke complimented Naruto on the prank.

"Thanks for the heads up. Nice prank."

"Thanks. I WAS going to let you stay there, but I decided to let you out of it this time…" Sasuke glared at Naruto, who was laughing.

"All right, team. My first impression of you is…I don't like you." everyone sweat dropped.

'_Is he really a Jounin?'_ thought Sasuke.

'_Sasuke could take that jerk!!! HAAAA!'_ inner Sakura/Sakura

'_Yep! Still the same. Good.'_ Naruto.

"All right, lets go to the roof…" he disappeared in a puff of smoke. Naruto grabbed Sasuke and Sakura's hands, and they soon got there before Kakashi…


	3. The Truth's Out!

-1Rewinding Time

**A/N AH! Please don't kill me!!! I was trying to get on but every time I did, I got grounded because I kept picking on my little brother by flicking stuff at him. Hehehe. Really, it's fun to pick on your little sibs. Now I know how my big sis felt when she picked on me. BWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!!!! cough, cough Now ON WITH THE SHOW!!! Oh yeah! I also got another story, but i won't even start it until I'm ahead in this story. Now, ON WITH THE SHOW!!!**

**Naruto: About time!!! I was about to-**

**Me: Naru-chan! Do you REALLY wanna piss me off?**

**Naruto: N-no!! EEP!!**

**Sasuke: Hahahahaha! You scream like a little girl!**

**Me: FAN-GIRLS!!**

**Sasuke: EEEEEEEEK!!! **

**Naruto and Me: laughing our asses off**

**Me: Your scream's even girlier then Naruto's!!!**

**Naruto: Yeah-HEY!!!**

**Kyuubi: As amusing this is, GET ON WITH THE STORY!!!!**

**Me: releases, The Beast What was that??? **

**Kyuubi: Oh, n-noth-nothing, ElementalxPhoenix-dono! Your highness. The ruler of the world! The highest most gracious, most graceful, beautiful, powerful, most frightening-AHHH!!**

**Me: Go, Beast!! Go and terrorize!! BWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! Ok, on with the show!!!!**

**Disclaimer: Trust me, if I had the money to buy Naruto, I would have the power to rule the world and that day will come when my little bro stops being annoying! chases after him with a knife only to hear car pulling in drive way and stops getting back to the computer parents come in to see daughter typing and no Trevor. Parents become suspicious after seeing dog under table whining.**

**Mom: Brittany? Where's your brother? **

**Me: I shrug, my heart pounding hoping the little rat won't be an actual rat for once. I don't know? **

**Trevor: SHE'S GONNA KILL MEEEEE!!!!! runs behind mom She had a knife and a crazy look in eye!!!**

**Me: You rat!!! I did not!!!**

**Dad: Now, Trevor. Your sister is crazy but she wouldn't do that? And Brittany!! Stop typing what we say on that computer!!! Wait! What does that say?**

**Me: That says there's a rat in the house!!!**

**Mom: Will you stop-BRITTANY!! gets mad**

**Me: FINE! to audience Just read the following show and enjoy! to parents I SWEAR HE'S LIEING!!!**

They had all met on the roof, Naruto being the first to reach it, Kakashi the second, Sasuke third and Sakura the last. She got mad that Naruto had beaten Sasuke to the roof and yelled at him. Naruto simply ignored her while Sasuke told her to be quiet. Kakashi sweat dropped and then sighed.

"All right. I want you to introduce yourselves." Sakura, being the stupid person she is…

"Why don't you go first to show us how to do it, sensei?" Naruto and Sasuke rolled their eyes.

'How do you not know how to introduce yourself.' thought Sasuke.

'Why did I ever like this baka? She's more awesome after the 3 years.' thought Naruto.

"Fine. I'm Kakashi Hatake. My likes and dislikes? I don't feel like saying. My hobbies? I have many. My dreams? I don't feel like telling you that." the three genin sweat dropped. However, Naruto had an idea.

"Your name is Kakashi Hatake. You like that crap you call reading material. You dislike people harming that book. Your hobbies is to read that porn. And your dream is to get an autograph by Jiraiya, the person who wrote that crap." Kakashi glared at Naruto.

"I don't like you." was all he said which made everyone sweat drop. "Ok, Mr. Know it all! How about you go." Naruto shrugged.

"How bout I like my friends, my nindo, my tenent," at this Kakashi's eyes widened, while Sasuke smirked. (Naruto had told all of his friends about Kyuubi and they accepted him), "Hinata-chan, gardening, animals, my dad, and a few other things. I dislike a certain gay pedophile snake, a certain group, fan girls, people who hurt my precious people, and a few others. My hobbies is gardening, hanging with my friends, pulling pranks with my friends, training with my friends, and a few others. My dream is to be the Rokudaime of Konoha! That way people will respect who I am and not be afraid of me because of a certain fox!" Sasuke just punched his arm.

"Dobe, people already respect you! Ya just don't see it!" Sakura eyed how Sasuke and Naruto got along and was instantly jealous because of it. Naruto saw this and decided he had to make amends after the meeting. Kakashi however smiled as he saw that the Uchiha wasn't distant and cold toward everyone. He then turned toward the girl and pointed to her.

"All right. Your turn pinky." Sakura instantly glared at Kakashi but he shrugged it off.

"My name is Sakura Haruno. I like…My hobby…my dream…" after every sentence she looked at Sasuke and giggled, who sweat dropped. Kakashi had the biggest and was smiling uncertainly.

"Yes, and your dislikes?" Sakura immediently let out a wave of killer intent at Naruto who didn't seemed fazed.

"NARUTO-BAKA AND INO-PIG!!!" Naruto sighed. He had tried to befriend Sakura but every time he tried, she claimed that he was, "Getting in the way of true love" and told him to leave him alone. After that he did. Then after she saw how close he and Sasuke was, she and Ino tried to befriend him, only for him to say, "If you're trying to befriend me to get to Sasuke, then you can forget it because I want true friends, not mindless fan girls." Ino then had befriended him to a somewhat degree, but not enough for him to trust her. Sakura didn't even try after that. Kakashi just sighed at the girl's antics.

"all right. How about you." Sasuke nodded.

"Fine. I'm Sasuke Uchiha. I like my friends, (GASP!!!! faints) training, and other stuff. I dislike my brother, though I don't exactly hate him. I hate it when people are mean to Naruto, the village council, FAN-GIRLS," he looked at Sakura, who just ignored it and had stars in her eyes, "My hobbies include hanging out with my friends, training with them, pulling pranks, and others. My dreams are to revive my clan, become strong with Naruto, and find Itachi to find the true reason he killed my clan." (In this story, Itachi had a different reason for the total annihilation of the Uchihas) Kakashi's eyes widened at that.

'Another reason? What is he talking about?! This group is too complicated!!' thought Kakashi as **Inner Kakashi** pulled out his hair.

"This group is certainly interesting. Ok. Meet me at Training Ground 7 tomorrow for missions." now Naruto really was interested. He must ask Sarutobi about this. First was the genin test, now was this! Something is going on. After they were dismissed, Naruto flashed toward the Hokage office. When he got there the secretary glared at him and told him to go away.

"The Hokage has more important matters then to deal with a demon!" Naruto blinked.

"Then why has he bothered these past 13 years?" the secretary huffed and Naruto went pass her and entered the office.

"Jiji! I thought the graduation…………what are you reading? CLOSET PERVERT!!!" Naruto yelled, causing the Hokage to blush profusely.

"Aa, Naruto. What was it that you wanted?" Naruto glared making the Hokage to sweat drop before continuing.

"I was saying, before I saw an Orange book in your hand, why the graduation test was different? And there's no special test after the genin test!" the Hokage blinked.

"Well I saw that you were practicing many techniques, and befriending a lot of people. You practiced in Area 44, the Forest of Death, and I was wondering why. And second of all, when I saw that your group would've passed the earlier exam easily, I had to make it harder. I'm sorry, but that was it. But I got a few questions of my own…" Naruto was sweating now in big amounts.

"Well I'm sure they're very interesting questions, but I gotta go!" before Naruto was able to make it out, Sarutobi grabbed hold of Naruto.

"Naruto, I want answers, and I want them now!" said Sarutobi in a voice that sounded like a stern mother questioning a bad child.

"**Hehehe. You're screwed now, Kit."** Kyuubi snickered.

"_Shut up, bastard fox."_ Kyuubi made a noise of resentment.

"**If I'm such a bastard, why'd I take pity on you and sent you back in time?"**

"_Because you're actually a kind fox. But you act like a sadistic bastard a lot!"_

"Um, Naruto? I'm speaking to you! Now why were you blanking out a moment ago?" Naruto sighed as he got ready to tell the story.

"I was talking to Kyuubi." Sarutobi looked at him, shocked. "Now, before you go into, 'explain, NOW' mode, listen. I had a previous life, but after Konoha falling to Oto and the Akatsuki, I asked Kyuubi to rewind time. I was 25 at the time." Sarutobi stared.

"Naruto, I think it best you start at the beginning." Naruto nodded and told him his previous life…

**A/N Cliffie!!!! BWUHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!! Ok, I remember I had to say, er, write something but I forget…And i am also being watched…It's sad….I'M NOT TRUSTED IN MY OWN HOME!!!! Fine, just review please! Or I'll sic…The Beast on you!!**

**Sakura: GRRRRRRRR!!!  
**

**Me: AHHHHH! SHE'S LOOSE!! SHE'S LOOSE!!! THE BEAST IS LOOSE!!!!! RUN AWAY!!!!**

**Sakura: GRAH!!!!!! I'M GONNA KEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEL YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUU!!!!!**

**Everyone: AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!**


	4. The Past

Rewinding Time

**A/N: Ok, so far I got five reviews!!! I'm _SO _happy!! So thanks to those who bothered to write!! Now, for the responses. **

**Sharkteeth: I don't know. I think it's easier to write in that view. I'll also try to make it longer.**

**Dragonmanga: Nope! I read some going back in time stories, but never heard of that one. I'll try to make mine more unique though! **

**Servant: Thanks!!! I'm glad you see potential. **

**A/N: So once again, THANKS! To those who wrote!**

**Sasuke: Yah, yah. Can ya get on with the story now?**

**Me: I don't know.**

**Sasuke: You're gonna make the readers angry…**

**Me: O.o AH! I'M ON IT!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!!!! If I did…well let's just hope I don't… **

**Kyuubi: Yes, pray that she won't get control of Naruto…**

**Naruto characters: shivers**

**Me: glares at characters who hide behind Itachi who hides behind Gaara**

**Gaara: WHAT THE HELL???**

**Itachi: You have a better defense…**

**Gaara: rolls eyes You are acting like children!**

**Sakura: SHE CHASED HER LITTLE BROTHER WITH A KNIFE!!**

**Me: IT WAS A PLASTIC!!!! Like THAT'S gonna do anything…**

**Itachi: so basically you run after your brother with a _plastic_ knife?**

**Me: I'm not trusted with sharp knifes…Stupid rat!**

**Kakashi: We need to control your anger, Bri-chan.**

**Me: The day you do that is the day you show up on time…**

**Kakashi: sweat drop You're harsh…**

**Gaara: You're just a wimp…**

**Me: Panda-chan is on my side!!!! puts Pand-I mean Gaara into a choke hold only for him to escape with his sand**

**Me: Awwww…ANYWAY! ON WITH THE SHOW!! Er, movie! I mean story!!!!**

**Sasuke: About time the blonde got it right!**

**Me: I sic-AH! THE BEAST IS LOOSE!!!**

**Everyone: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! **

**Sakura: CHAAAA! I'LL KILL YOU BRITTANY!!! **

**Me: Enjoy the following while I hunt, horror music The Beast.**

(Kay, since I don't feel like explaining up to Naruto's life since you already know, I'll just make some few flashbacks! This is what this story is about. Flashbacks! Well actually it's about-sees murderous readers I'll shut up now…)

_Flashy no jutsu!!!!_

_Naruto had just been visiting Sasuke in the hospital. Jiraiya found some way to brake the curse seal's influence, though the mark will always be there. He thought about Sasuke and their conversation. He chuckled._

"_Dobe, thank you. I'm sorry I had caused everyone pain. It's my fault for being weak!!! If I can't control-"_

"_Sasuke, enough! You're not weak. In fact, I was on four tails and you were able to last five minutes against it. Don't beat yourself up because you went to that fruity gay pedophile bastard!!!" Sasuke choked on his lunch laughing at Naruto's description. _

"_If he heard that he would totally slaughter you, Naruto." Naruto scoffed._

"_Yeah right. Like I'll let him even get NEAR me! Who knows WHAT he'd do if he got near me! I shudder at the possibilities!" Sasuke smirked._

"_You've been hanging around with Jiraiya again haven't you?" Naruto huffed. _

"_You're so mean, Sasu-chan!"_

"_I'd rather be mean then a dobe, Naru-chan!" _

"_Don't call me that!"_

"_Don't call me, That name!"_

"_Fine bastard!!"_

"_Dobe!"_

"_GAH!!!!!" They then got quiet as they heard laughing on the other side of the door. He saw Tsunade and Jiraiya bending over and laughing._

"_Reminds me of you and Orochimaru, Jiraiya!" Tsunade said between laughter._

"_Yeah…I wish I thought of fruity!" Jiraiya replied, trying to calm down their laughter. They stopped as they saw Naruto looking at them and Sasuke from his bed staring at them._

"_Erm, yes. Sasuke, you are to stay in the hospital for a week and after that you will be put under Anbu watch until the Council and I see that you are trustworthy again." Sasuke grimaced._

"_Of course for them that would be right away, wouldn't it?" Tsunade smiled grimly._

"_Yes. I guess it would be."_

_End Flashy thingy!!!_

Sarutobi laughed after that.

"Well, Naruto-kun, it seems you've a happy life." Naruto nodded.

"Yeah. I remembered when I first proposed to Hinata and when she had Aoi and Minoto…"

_Flashy no jutsu!_

_Hinata was being dragged by Naruto through town. All through the day Naruto had acted suspicious and she had started worrying he had figured she was pregnant. (Hinata is age 22 and Naruto 23.) She wanted to surprise him and now he might know and might break up with her!!!! Hinata took a deep breath which caused Naruto to look at her weird._

'_No! Naruto-kun is very kind! He wouldn't dump me just because I'm pregnant…would he?' she shook that thought out of her head. She then noticed Naruto dragging her off to the trail that leads to lake._

"_Ano, Naruto-kun?" he looked back to show her he heard._

"_Where are we going? And where is everyone? I haven't seen them all day!" Naruto grinned his foxy grin and she blushed lightly._

"_Hey, Hinata-chan! Don't ya trust me?" (Of course in the horror movies the boy ALWAYS says that to the girl before he kills her…)_

"_I do, Naruto-kun, but I was wondering where we were going." Naruto put and fingers to his lips._

"_Shh. It's a secret! In fact, Hinata-chan…It's such a secret I'm going to have to blindfold you!" (AH! HINATA! RUN AWAY!!! Erm, sorry…) Hinata stared at him but shrugged._

"_Fine. Blindfold away!" Naruto smiled and put a black blindfold around her eyes. And for the next twenty minutes, she walked blindly, only knowing that Naruto was leading her. Finally, he stopped. She heard giggling and 'shhh' sounds. She frowned. _

"_All right Hinata-chan." he took a deep breath. "You can take the blindfold off." she did. And the first thing she noticed was Naruto on one knee. The second thing she noticed was, after waking up after feinting, everyone around and they were at the lake. Where she and Naruto had their first date, and their first kiss. _

"_So, Hinata Hyuuga. Will you take my hand in marriage?" (I think that's what they say…) Hinata screamed, jumping up and down, putting her arms around Naruto's neck and giving him a long kiss. After they broke for air, she replied._

"_Yes, Naruto-kun! Yes!!!" Everyone cheered and they were congratulated. Naruto had put the ring around her finger and they once again kissed before they were broken up by Neji._

"_Will you stop kissing my cousin all ready!!!??" Hinata giggled before taking a deep breath._

"_Naruto." everyone quieted. "I-I have something to tell you…" Naruto noted the seriousness and made a joke._

"_What? You pregnant?" Hinata didn't answer which made Naruto start sweating._

"_H-Hinata-chan? A-are y-you really?" she stayed silent which made it Naruto's turn to feint. After an hour of people trying to wake him, Neji decided to Jyuuken his ass and Naruto woke up, jumping in the air._

"_What was that for?!?" Neji stared at Naruto before Naruto finally remembered and looked at Hinata._

"_Hinata-chan!! That's great!!!" Hinata stared at him in amazement._

"_What are you talking about? Aren't you mad?" Naruto shook his head._

"_I'm not the guy who just walks and leaves when their girlfriend, or boyfriend-at this he started coughing and put a Sasuke in between- when they get pregnant. I love you Hinata-chan." at this he kissed Hinata once again before Neji went into protective cousin mode and once again, Jyuukened him, before Hinata told Neji to stop it. Everyone laughed after Neji brought Naruto into the surrounding forest to give Naruto some… 'advice'…and after they came out, Naruto was pale and kept looking at Neji from time to time sweating bullets. This made everyone wonder what Neji told Naruto and Hinata glare at Neji._

_END!!! Flashy jutsu thingy!!!!_

Sarutobi, too, wondered what Neji had told Naruto but didn't ask.

"Of course, then came the war…" Sarutobi sobered at this. He hated war with a passion, and now Naruto had first hand experience with it. He was a truly amazing boy, this Naruto.

_Once again, for the last time! FLASHY NO JUTSU!!!_

_The door opened. Naruto looked up from his game which made the barger sweat drop. He saw a shadow clone doing the paper work and cursing while at it._

"_Naruto-sama!! Orochimaru is advancing toward Konoha at a rapid speed! They came a day earlier!! Should I tell the ninjas to attack?" Naruto got up, his face grim. Already, people had died from this war with the sound. They had Akatsuki on their side, along with Iwa and Cloud. He sighed._

"_Tell them to prepare for a slaughter, Kiba. Sound the alarm. Get some ninja and tell them to evacuate the village. I will be out with the rest in 30 minutes." Naruto told the person, now identified as Kiba. Kiba bowed and rushed out. Naruto called the shadow clone back and then looked at the sky. It was a bloody red with a hint of orange. _

"_It seems he has not given up his ambition." he went to go find his family. He found them at the house and saw his wife getting prepared for battle._

"_Hinata…I cannot allow you to fight. You need to evacuate along with Aoi and Minoto…" Hinata protested._

"_I will not allow you to go in without me! Please! I couldn't bear it if I lost you!" Naruto gave a fox grin._

"_Come on! That's why I'm the Hokage! I protect the village since I'm the most powerful! I won't die that easy! And plus, we have Kyuubi!" to prove it, a medium sized fox burst through the kitchen door when ramen on his nose. _

"_I heard the alarm-And oh. Sorry, erm, get back to what you were doing. Just forget about me…" Hinata laughed._

"_Naruto, where ever you go, I go. They were in my vowels and I'll live by them until the day I die!" Naruto winced._

"_Fine! But what about the kids? You can't leave them alone!" Hinata sighed._

"_Ya know, Shiro-kun can take them." Naruto winced._

"_Him? The gay-" Hinata sent him a glare. "Fine! He can take them! But he better not turn Aoi's mind…"he let the threat hang. He looked at the clock. _

"_It's time." Kyuubi looked at them and went outside. He then sized up. People started cheering when they saw him, and then he was followed by Naruto and Hinata. They jumped to the front gates, with people shouting._

"_LONG LIVE KONOHA!! LONG LIVE KONOHA!!! LONG LIVE KOOOOONOOOOOHAAAAAA!!!!!" people started raising their fists and shouting. Naruto shouted along with them and as he got to the front gates, he met with all his friends, save Jiraiya, Kakashi, Ino, Asuma, Shizune, and Shino. He turned toward the Shinobi present and gave a speech._

"_TODAY THAT GAY FRUITY ASS BASTARD DECIDED TO ATTACK!!! BUT, HE'S IN FOR A REALL SHOCK IF HE THINKS WE'RE THAT EASY TO DEFEAT!!! WE ARE PROUD KONOHA SHINOBI!!! LET'S GIVE HIM A FIGHT HE WON'T FORGET!!!" all the Shinobi, 10,000 all in all, not counting the animal helpers, raised their voices and shouted. Kyuubi roared, giving on to their cheer. If a passerby were to pass, he would smile at their enthusiasm, be scared by their enthusiasm, and yet be sad because they were about to go into war and they were…well cheering!!! Suddenly, ninjas appeared and stopped, all wearing sound headbands. And soon, appeared Orochimaru, in all his gay glory, and by his side were the Akatsuki. Naruto gritted his teeth as Naruto smiled, and more so at Sasuke. He shivered and turned to Shikamaru. _

"_He'll pay for taking my friends! Naruto, troublesome it is, let's give em' a fight they'll remember!" Kiba, who was beside Shika, growled._

"_They won't even be alive TO remember!!" Sakura cheered. Naruto smiled, and looked toward all his friends._

"_If I don't make it, I name Shikamaru my successor." they nodded grimly. They heard he was going to name Sasuke his successor, but he declined, saying he would probably die fighting Itachi. And right after Sasuke, Shikamaru was the third best fighter around. Add his intelligence, you get one hell of a ninja. He was known by all enemies as Prince of Shadows, and he was as deadly as them. But it you were his friends, he was known as the Troublesome, Lazy, Genius. Orochimaru then signaled for his ninja to attack, and the war begun!!!_

_END FLASHY NO JUTSU THINGY!!!!! FOR THE LAST TIME!!! At least in this chappie! _

Sarutobi smiled slightly. He liked Naruto speech and knew he was a great Hokage. He also sweat dropped a little.

'He's also going to be one crazy, scary, hyper Hokage. But I guess it runs in the family. Minoto, I know you are smiling down on your son. He is certainly most like you…' he smiled at Naruto.

"That must've been hard, but I see you came back to fix yours and Sasuke's, and Orochimaru's mistakes. I know Minoto is smiling down at you right now." Naruto nodded.

"Thanks, but please don't tell anyone. Kyuu-baka says that telling you could disrupt the timeline!" Sarutobi nodded.

"I won't Naruto-kun." Naruto nodded and then ran out the window. Sarutobi leaned back against his chair and got out an orange book. He opened and then started to read, only to start crying.

_What the page says:_

_Hey, closet pervert! I got your real book and I'm gonna burn it! Just cause I trained under Ero-sennin, it doesn't mean I'm a perv and won't do anything about them!!! I burnt down the Icha Icha bookstore so you couldn't buy anymore, and If I even find out Ero-sennin was here, I'll have a little… 'chat' with him! BWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! Say good-bye to Icha Icha FOREVER!!!!!!!!!!!!! MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!_

Sarutobi then cried out good-bye and cried saying he'll miss the book and then people came and brought him to a hospital saying he's gone mental only for him to stop crying and glare at everyone and went to see a certain lazy, late Jounin…


End file.
